


In The End You'll Find a New Beginning

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Sometimes you crash face first against a dead end in your life. And the only thing you can do is carry on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carry On Countdown, on tumblr. Prompt: Early Gen  
> (Each chapter will cover a different prompt, but it's one story as a whole)

**FIONA**

Someone once told me one of the most peaceful mindsets begins the moment you finally find the courage to let go of what you can’t change.

Bullshit. There’’s nothing peaceful about letting go something you love. It hurts like a bitch and it tastes like vodka. It’s dried tears and helplessness. Unanswered questions and a broken heart.

_Why did you leave, Nico?_

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still hear your laugh. I can still taste your lips on my cigarette.

We were so alike, you and I. Everyone in Watford said we were made of the same material – trouble.

I used to dream about you every day, and every night, after you left. I played the guitar and you played me.

They say that time and oblivion are like twin brothers.

Bullshit.

Things end. People leave, others come. But I still remember.


End file.
